Denki Kaminari
|romaji = Kaminari Denki |alias = |birthday = June 29th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current)) |gender = Male |height = 168 cm (5'6") |hair = Blond with a lightning bolt-shaped streak of black |eye = Yellow |bloodtype = O |quirk = Electrification |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Todoroki |fightingstyle = Melee + Support Combat |debut = Chapter 5 |debutanime = Episode 5 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Kaminari Denki}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Denki has relatively short blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's a little skinnier than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass. He wears the normal U.A. uniform during school hours, the second button of his blazer undone. In his original hero costume, he wears a plain white shirt, over which he wears an open black jacket with a white lightning pattern across his back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs. He has a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, something resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top. His updated hero costume consists of a slightly shorter black jacket with fewer white patterns, only two near the hem and collar, and a yellow rimmed lightning bolt going around each of his shoulders. He still wears matching black pants, but they only have a small zig-zag near each of their cuffs, and he wears a belt and a white v-neck shirt. Around his right wrist, he wears a wristband with a circular mechanism from which he can shoot disc-shaped Pointers which aid him in aiming his Quirk, and he wears a headset with a blue-tinted visor. Gallery Chapter 60.png|Denki's manga profile. Denki Kaminari HERO.png|Denki's first Hero Costume. Denki_Kaminari_movie_profile.png|Denki in a waiter outfit. Denki_Kaminari_One's_Justice_Design.png|Denki in My Hero One's Justice. Personality Denki is a friendly, social and energetic boy who likes to hang out with people. He is rather casual when interacting with others, including the generally unfriendly Katsuki Bakugo, although he's also not above petty complaining or overreacting if feeling annoyed or shocked enough. Denki may come off as blunt and reckless at times, but is always well-meaning. Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards the girls of his class (and even the ones from other classes), often accompanying Minoru Mineta on his schemes and trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently having his advances ignored or outright rejected by everyone he asks out. Denki is also a bit of a jokester, and likes to tease others with playful comments. Overall, it seems that Denki has an interest in appearing cool and trendy in order to impress people, but has a shallow understanding of how to do so properly. Because of that, he gets easily influenced by what's popular or stylish at the moment, even if it's due to villain action. Denki is not very academically bright, requiring massive help at studying due to his general disinterest and neglect of school duties. He does not appear to pay much attention in classes, gets easily bored from lectures and suffers anxiety attacks when dealing with tests, at which point he becomes increasingly agitated and aggressive. Frequently showing a lack of tact and smarts in and outside school, Denki may give off the impression of being stupid or foolish, leading others to throw snide remarks at him (especially Kyoka Jiro) or underestimate his capabilities as a hero. Despite this, Denki can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature, art and music, possessing a large vocabulary that shows up every now and then. Denki becomes quickly distraught when put into stressful situations, to the point of appearing spineless and incompetent to foes and allies alike. During combat, he is very quick to panic and may accidentally activate his Quirk in the face of any imminent danger, leaving himself vulnerable in the process. He becomes more reluctant to use his full power when there are allies close to him, being afraid of hurting them through collateral damage from his volatile bolts. When he is assured that all his allies will be safe from his powers, he becomes more confident in his fighting abilities. He does not tolerate others looking down on him or his classmates, and will defend them if necessary. Whenever Denki exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his ability to discharge energy, with his entire personality changing into that of a giggling idiot for a certain period until he reverts back to normal. In this state, he is always giving thumbs ups, as a way to let others know that he is fine. Abilities Overall Abilities: While Denki doesn't possess any direct combat abilities, he compensates for this with the moderate handle he has on the destructive, widespread power of his Quirk. When using Electrification, Denki gains a defense mechanism that electrocutes anyone who comes into contact with him, leaving them slightly, if not completely, paralyzed. As a result, Denki can be a fairly difficult individual to face in battle, especially those that rely on close-quarters combat. If Denki emits enough electricity, it automatically discharges in all directions, shocking anyone close to him regardless if there's physical contact or not. This aspect of Electrification makes Denki very effective in battles involving a large number of opponents, but can also turn him into a burden if there are allies around who can't protect themselves from his bolts. Tactical Intellect: Despite not being one of the more intelligent members of Class 1-A, Denki does possess some degree of strategic and tactical skills. During the Joint Training, he devised a strategy to defeat Ibara Shiozaki, one of Class 1-B's most formidable students. Having learned from his first battle with her at the U.A. Sports Festival, that her vines are immune to electricity, Denki allowed himself to act as a decoy and be the only one captured so that he can produce enough electricity to divide the attention of the opposing team. Denki's plan allowed Hitoshi Shinso to discretely brainwash Ibara, while Tsuyu Asui captured her before subduing Hiryu Rin, which in turn defeated Jurota Shishida. Overall, Denki's ingenuity, which secured victory for his team, can be rather impressive when the situation calls for it. Quirk |Taiden}}: Denki's Quirk allows him to generate electricity and cover his body in it. While he can also emit this energy over a distance, Denki has little to no control over it. Exceeding his wattage limit causes his brain to short-ciruit, leaving him in a vulnerable state for 1 hour. As part of his training, Denki ran his currents of electricity through a high capacity battery so he can handle larger amounts of electricity. Super Moves * 130 |Musabetsu Hōden 130-man Boruto}}: Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Since 1,300,000 volts is his current limit, using this technique, his brain short-circuits for 1 hour. **'Indiscriminate Discharge 2 Million Volts': Denki is capable of increasing the output of his Indiscriminate Discharge to 2 million volts, though this causes his brain to short circuit faster. Stats Equipment Communication Earpiece: Denki wears an earpiece on his right ear that allows him to channel his electricity and create electrical communication signals. This allows him to communicate with other channels remotely. However, signals can also be blocked out by outside electrical disturbance. Sharpshooting Gear: A device Denki wears on his right forearm that fires the pointers. It contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple Pointers are set up. *'Pointers': Disc-shaped projectiles that stick to targets. When Denki releases his electricity, it converges to where the released pointer is. The working distance limit is 10 meters. *'Optical Visor': A glasses-like accessory that updates Denki with info in regards to the Pointers. Battles & Events Trivia *In the preliminary stages of the series, Denki's design was radically different from his current one. He looked far more villainous, with longer, spikier hair. Also, he was not yet known as Denki Kaminari, but rather as a random electricity Quirk user. **This original design also shares a lot of similarities with Present Mic, who was also conceived as a completely different character from what he is currently. *According to Denki's Volume 3 profile: **His favorite food are hamburgers. **His favorite thing are anything that's currently trending. **His role is to tie Class 1-A together with his personality, just like Eijiro Kirishima. **Horikoshi thinks he's fun to draw, but has trouble drawing his hair with consistency. *Denki's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 7 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 16th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 20th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. ***Denki received a total of 272 nominations from Pro Heroes for his U.A. Sports Festival performance, making him the 5th most nominated Class 1-A student. *Denki's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **In the First Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 10th. **In the Second Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 11th. **In the Third Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 8th. **In the Fourth Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 16th. **In the Fifth Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 14th. *Denki's surname contains the kanji for , , and his first name contains and . **When written as one word, the kanji in Denki's first name translates to . **Denki's surname is pronounced the same way as the Japanese word for . *The black, lightning-shaped streak on Denki's hair is apparently natural. *Denki and Kyoka Jiro share the same costume designer. Quotes *(To Katsuki Bakugo) "It's only been a brief while since our conversation has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." References Site Navigation de:Denki Kaminari es:Denki Kaminari fr:Denki Kaminari it:Denki Kaminari pl:Denki Kaminari ru:Денки Каминари Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Saitama Category:The Lurkers Category:Hero Interns